The Will of a Mother
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: It was his Mother's will that brought him to her, the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Will of a Mother

Chapter 1

Irked he looked around at the foreign surroundings that he found himself in. How did he manage to end up here of all places? That is if he knew where here was. Going back to the clearing where he had originally found himself in he could instead hear what sounded like a battle. Moving through the branches he quietly approached the grassy area to take in the new occupants of it with his keen aqua eyes. In the clearing now is a man and a woman. The man looked almost otherworldly with his movements and appearance. The woman had a fiery spirit as her wavy onyx locks flowed around her; they looked as deep and as beautiful as the midnight and her eyes like a coming storm cloud. The other's hair looked as if the glossy locks were made of the finest silk that was kissed by the moonlight with biting eyes like liquid gold.

If he were to ever paint a picture of what a God or Goddess looks like they would be what he would have in mind but he knew the woman appeared to be human but the male, he was quite different with pointed ears and sharps claws, it made him wonder if perhaps this male could be from the Inuzuka clan or any relation to it. What he thought might be a battle looked more like a sparring session.

"Priestess," his cool voice carried on the breeze, "Why do you stay in this era?"

Stormy blue eyes narrowed as she spun away after deflecting a blow. "I thought I had said I do not wish to speak of this," she reminded, her voice hinting towards irritation.

He swiped at her making her do a couple back flips as she lit her fingers with pale lilac claws made of her power as she charged, taking a few swipes of her own. "You will not be able to marry in this time if you wait much longer Priestess," he caught her hands and spun her around until her arms crossed over her chest until she flared up her power and broke free, turning to kick him but he was faster than the eye could see. "Many were married when you first came at 15 years as you term it."

She gave a small glare, striking out behind her where he appeared again. "I don't see why you care Sesshoumaru; I already told you I no longer fit the lifestyle of my era. I can't live a lie there having this secret life, keeping part of me hidden that not even my own family will ever truly understand." She watched him as they stood across from one another. "At least I feel more alive here and can be more like me where others know my double life," she defended.

"And yet you are still miserable," he struck out with his glowing green acid whip; she barely had enough time to protect herself with a thin barrier placed around her body. "It is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you Priestess," he attacked harder to reprimand her.

His attacks became more furious and she soon brought out her own whips, five tendrils of them forming but instead of attacking she went into a defensive spin as he pulled out his sword and sent powerful attacks at the pale lilac glowing sphere spinning around really fast. When that attack didn't work he jumped timing the next one just right and sent a powerful kick at her sending her body flying across the clearing into a tree as the sphere immediately dispelled. "Your defense still has gaps in it," he commented not letting up as he walked steadily towards where she crumpled to the ground.

Power coming out blue from her dominant hand she healed the crack to her head before scowling at him. "I wouldn't go as far to say miserable and I think you would miss not being able to toss me around the clearing should I decide to leave for good one day," she got up and brushed herself off while keeping an eye on him. He disappeared from view and she ducked from the swing he took at her head. "You won't attract a mate if you go around hitting women you know," she decided to comment on his own lack of romance.

"I have lived for centuries without one, I am not of the mind to have one when I am still young. That is where we are different Priestess. The humans of this time do not live for more than a few decades whereas in yours they might live beyond a hundred years. Your time to produce offspring is limited," he sneered down at her as if she is flawed due to that simple fact.

"Get a life; you know as well as I do I am considered young in my time. I could care less about the difference in standards between the two. I am only 18, you act like I'm already 40 and sporting a few grey hairs you old dog," she insulted, getting sick of this conversation. "I came here to train, not to get your advice on how I should live my life."

"I thought you would settle down with my half-brother, not continue to prance between two time periods and start to lose your spark," he studied her a few moments deciding not to attack.

"I'll show you spark," she lit her hands up and began firing blasts off, lighting up the whole clearing until he jumped into the sky and she took aim up there firing larger blasts as his red youki crackled around him fending off the attack to where he still looked as pristine as ever.

Targeting to claw her stomach area she kicked his arm away before he kicked her in the back sending her skidding across the ground. "Don't you think your Mother would like to see you finally choose an era to live in and settle down instead of going back and forth existing in both."

"Since when do you care about my Mother or even know a thing about what she may or may not want," she looked at him with blazing eyes.

"Since I crossed times and had tea with her Priestess," he swiftly replied.

She glared at the well, "Oh so you just had to let him through and make his ego larger than it already is. I must be dead to be hearing that _you_ are having _tea_ with _my_ _**Mother**_ _!_ " The smugness in his eyes gave away that he really does have an even more inflated ego. "You know what I am **done** for today. I did not just miss my Mother's cooking to come here and listen to you _**Dog Demon**_. When you are done suddenly being an expert on my life let me know, for now I am getting some peace and quiet," she stomped off into the woods.

"That went well," said a red clad figure after he landed next to the elder male. "I would like to know too, since when do you have tea with Mama Higurashi?"

"Since I decided to see what the future looks like and found it highly offensive to my senses when I left the shrine grounds. The Priestess is being stubborn but everyone can tell she is not happy," he commented as he watched her figure disappear into the shadows deep into the forest. "Why didn't you choose a life with the living Priestess?"

"Now you're going to start on me," he looked up with a glare. "She got tired of the whole situation with Kikyo; by the time everything was over we could only look at the other as a best friend, nothing more."

"You are a fool, Kikyo was dead and she is still alive," he cast his cold orbs towards his younger half-brother.

"Yeah yeah I know I was but I can't change things now," he stared off into the forest.

"That Priestess needs a child of her own; any fool with eyes can see she wants children and most likely a husband," Sesshoumaru remained fixated on that point. "I'm sure one of my generals would find such a powerful priestess attractive enough to devote themselves to her for the next few decades."

Growling he glared at his older half-brother, "Since when do you go around matchmaking people? What planet did I just land on that Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass actually cares about one of us. Kagome is smart, smarter than you believe. She will figure things out for herself but for now I am thankful she can still keep crossing times instead of being stuck in one. If I even catch someone affiliated with the West trying to get into her pants I will take their head and come for yours," he promised.

"You would wish so half breed," he riled him up and like dynamite the two went at it, eventually leaving that clearing so as not to destroy it while making heavier attacks.

Feeling curious he left the area silently, not letting the two male detect him as he pursued the angry Priestess, most likely his best bet at getting answers. He had come out of the same well but his sand is what forced him here. 'Mother, is it your will that brought me here,' he asked silently as he came to figure he is in a new time, not his own. At least his brother had seen the sand force him down the well so they know where he disappeared to in a way. Going from branch to branch he followed the path of the woman he had thought looked like a Goddess took. The sound of water reached his ears and he paused, hearing small splashes. Jumping to a closer tree he peered around the trunk watching as she splashed water on her face at the edge of a slow moving river.

Flopping back with a sigh she watched the clouds drift by with the gentle coaxing of the breeze. "Maybe he does have a point," she mumbled, "but he could use a class on people skills and see if someone can deflate that stupid ego of his."

He sat down against the tree listening to her soft voice, deciding he should try and find a way to approach her without incurring her wrath. In his opinion a woman of her beauty shouldn't have a hard time finding someone to settle down with but she most likely doesn't want just anyone. Hearing movement he watched as she tugged the white haori off and pulled down her hakamas revealing a cream tank top and blue shorts. She surprised him when she took that off as well revealing a two-piece swim suit that fit her curves quite well and he sucked in a breath at seeing her toned body with only a few easy to spot scars gracing her torso. She turned towards him; kneeling down on the ground folding her clothes neatly before standing once again revealing the scars on the front but the rest of her was flawless. The scars didn't even take away from her beauty but enhanced it is how he felt.

After she faced the water she did a graceful dive into the waters not surfacing for a few minutes but it was clear as he watched her, she is a strong swimmer. Drops of water came from her fingertips as she swam upstream against the current, never getting real far due to the amount of pressure pressing against her. His eyes that have now seen 20 years could not avert from her as he appreciated every flex of toned muscle in her feminine arms and her black locks floating on the water behind her as drops of water clung to thick lashes. He could barely make out her shapely form underneath the water's surface; it teased him with the outline but not giving him enough to quench his thirsty gaze.

When she surfaced from the water, walking out of it squeezing the water out of her hair he felt his pants become confining, it was enough of a shock that he could pull away from the view and let his head rest against the bark of the tree as he closed his eyes and took steadying breaths. 'Since when do I have trouble with a woman turning me on? I would think I had left this problem back in my hormonal teenage years, not be desiring a woman in clothed in swim attire,' he clenched his fists and heard her give an almost tired sigh. Going against his better judgement he peered back around the tree finding her sun bathing, seemingly taking a nap as her body dried off. He will not be able to approach her at this point, not until she makes another trip through the well and comes back again so he can keep from angering the Priestess, this Kagome.

Turning on to her stomach, after feeling her skin burn a little, she narrowed her eyes in thought. Something is here with her, she had ignored it earlier since she thought maybe it was just one of the others since InuYasha was hiding in the trees and Sesshoumaru did nothing but she still felt something. Looking into the darkness of the forest as she searched for that odd feeling she could just barely catch sight of a crimson pant leg ending at white bandages that extended down to their black footwear. Quietly she stood up, getting under the branch she threw a stone at them, watching sand immediately come forth to protect him from it to her surprise. "Are you going to just sit around stalking me all day," she bit out at them as shot an angry glare up at the male in the tree.

Opening his eyes to reveal intense aqua orbs he looked down at her seeing her continued state of dress before looking dead center in her eyes. "Do you make a habit of attacking others while still in a swim suit," he replied back with the same amount of wit. He stood on the branch and jumped down easily as her cheeks grew a little red while her arms attempted to cover her breasts.

She looked at his clothes and heard him say the familiar term, "Wait you know what I am wearing," she suddenly perked up wondering how that could be. Taking a closer look at his outfit she looked at the one strap vest and the buckled straps around his waist to the fact that the people of this time do not wear clothes like this or even have the ability to style their hair like that.

"That is what it is called is it not, or in other words a bikini," he responded to her as she nodded dumbly as if unsure how he knows such a thing. "You are a Priestess that time travels do you not?"

"Yeah," she realized he must have been listening to her conversation with Sesshoumaru then and wanted to get angry with this auburn haired male with the piercing eyes but figured he must have a legit reason and she could already guess what it is.

"My sand forced me here to this era yesterday but now I cannot seem to return back through the well. When I overheard that you and others can use the well I wanted to find out what allows you to travel through it so I may return home," he explained himself, seeing the anger that had surfaced on her face begin to fade away.

"Your sand forced you here," she asked, wanting to make certain she heard correctly.

"Yes, it is believed that the sand is infused with my Mother's will. Normally I can manipulate it with ease or it will rise up in defense but that time it forced me to a well and dragged me down where I then found myself here after being in a starry void." He clearly explained so she may understand the circumstances.

"I just jump in," she simply explained. Sand whirled around her feet and began to swirl around he legs going up her torso. Holding her arms out in surprise as it continued to wind up around her form and separate around her legs she looked up at him and shouted, "Hey would you knock it off!"

His eyes watched the sand wind around her in similar fashion to a snake and forced her to make a few jerking steps forward. "This is not my doing, it is doing it on its own," he informed her, watching as it refused to obey his will and decided to see just what it is trying to accomplish. She was soon pressed up against him, the sand circling his crossed arms around the wrists, guiding them to hold her to him. "So I see it is you the sand is after," his voice drawing her to look up at him as the sand circled around the both of them. He raised a hand to her head, holding it as his lips met hers in understanding of what she is to mean to him while they shared their first kiss. He whispered in his mind, 'I understand now Mother, thank you for this.'

"So that is how you and Mommy fell in love," a little girl asked, looking up at him with her wavy auburn locks held in two pigtails and her stormy blue eyes.

"Did you really just kiss her like that Dad," a slightly older boy with black hair style like his Father's and an exact replica of his eyes. They both looked at their Father quite curious and eager to learn more about how they met and fell in love as he told them a bed time story from the comfort of their couch.

"Now wait a minute. You make it sound like some fairy tale where the prince kisses the princess, they fall in love and live happily ever after, the end," she looked over at her husband's calm face.

He shrugged his shoulders before responding, "Is that not the kind of stories you prefer to tell them?"

"Well yeah but this is different, this is _our_ story. We can't have them believing that when someone just suddenly kisses them or the next person they kiss is going to be their future husband or wife. Here is how it truly ended," she continued on with the tale where her husband left off.

Hands on his chest she paused from trying to push him away as her mind was taken over by a kiss that seems to warm her very soul. When their lips parted and she regained her senses she glared up at him raising a hand as she attempted to smack him but the sand did just as he said it would, it defended him from the attack but instead of attacking back it gripped her hand, guiding it to rest gently against his cheek. She looked at it miffed as he looked down at her amused for still retaining that fiery spirit he is beginning to love.

"Wait Mommy, you tried to hit Daddy?! You always told me hitting is naughty so why were you doing it," her little daughter narrowed her eyes on her in a pout.

Gaara held back a laugh at seeing his wife be made speechless for a few seconds by a five year old. "This was different sweetie. He was a stranger that suddenly is kissing my while I was in my bathing suit in the middle of the woods far away from where any cry for help would reach and he had been following me around that day. I feel completely justified with the circumstances being what they were so this was an exception to the no hitting rule," she defended, making sure her kids looked at the facts instead of keeping this fairy tale haze in their minds.

"Still Mommy, I hope you apologized to Daddy because that wasn't very nice," she pouted and hugged her dad as she sat on his knee.

Kagome let out a sigh and retraced her thoughts trying to figure out what happened next. "Well I think what happened next is," she began to start in again, missing the sleepy yawns and drooping eyes.

"Kagome, I think the rest will just have to wait for another night," he got her attention back down on them, showing her the almost asleep children falling asleep on his lap. Smiling she picked up their son while he rose with their daughter, taking them to their shared room to tuck them in bed. Standing in the doorway smiling affectionately at her lovely children she felt her husband wrap his arms around her and press his chest up against her back. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned in to whisper, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a third one?" He nipped her ear knowing he is already coaxing her into a couple hours of time enjoying the joining of their bodies all over again. "We have the time to get started tonight," he whispered hotly and closed the door to a crack as she turned around attacking his lips as he led her off into their own bedroom for a night of love and passion with the love of his life.

I plan on continuing this into a two-shot if you guys would like a second chapter. I seem to always get the best ideas when I am half asleep thinking about bed and then BAM I get hit with something brilliant and that is how my stories come about… as I type this at 3:25 am and still need to get up early to be ready for having a garage sale up and going by 10 if it doesn't rain… yup. Good thing I bought stronger coffee at the grocery store when I was there earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter refused to be ignored or go unwritten.

The Will of a Mother

Chapter 2

"Well sweetie, it is your birthday what would you like for a story," Kagome asked her daughter as she looked at the now seven year old as she sat there with her damp hair from her bath and holding her dolly.

"I want to hear what happened after Daddy kissed you and you tried to hit him. You never finished," she looked at her parents feeling like they must have done it on purpose.

"Yeah, I want to know if Mom became super angry and scared Dad," their son looked eager as well. The two kids burrowed into either side of their Father while their Mother rocked their baby brother across from them, a strange coincidence that she gave birth in the same order as his Mother once did.

Gaara could certainly remember a few times where her temper did actually manage to make him want to leave the vicinity. "I will continue on then," he said as she gave him a wry smile as his voice began to drift around the room capturing the ears of the older two of the now three siblings.

Feeling her hand now against his cheek he could feel the warmth passing through her skin into his. She wasn't happy with this sudden change of pace but he couldn't find it in him to feel the same way when he has this woman, only clad in a bikini, pressed up against him with a body that rivals a Goddess's and his first kiss entirely being given to her. He could tell she felt something in it as well; she was dazed for several seconds before she pulled her hand back to smack him. The sand was quite insistent that they be together like this as it had maneuvered her hand to rest on his cheek against her will and he had a feeling she is not about to give in just because his sand dragged him to the era she is currently in and is keeping them pushed together.

"Would you make it let me go already and I don't know what the norm is where you're from but you don't just go around kissing people from where I am from," she looked up at him a bit embarrassed and still angry.

"The circumstances are different, I didn't just go around kissing people," he started out as she began to frown at him, "You are the only person I have ever kissed and my Mother's will is in this sand. To me it is clear to see that we are meant to be together and she had me traverse time to find you. We both felt it," he felt confident in his observations as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. "I can accept it with no problem but it is understandable that you would not be so easily swayed," he thought maybe that would make her feel a little better. "As for the sand it is still not obeying my will," he informed her.

"So what, we're supposed to just stand around until it decides to let us go then," she felt miffed.

"Most likely," he replied before changing gears. "Since we will be here for an indefinite amount of time we might as well get know to know one another. I will go first since the sand is what dragged you into this," he decided and went on to tell her about his life and what life is like in general where he is from. The sand still swirled around them, Kagome starting to get a little chilled and tired of standing on her feet.

"I still don't know your name," she pointed out to him.

"I am Gaara of the Sand," he told her, his eyes looking over her form noticing the chill she has taken in the cool forest as the heat of the day began to lift. Her hair had mostly dried at this point but she would most likely enjoy putting her clothes back on.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, my life well was quite normal growing up. My Father died when I was 5 in a car accident, my Grandmother passed away shortly after and my Mom was pregnant with my brother Souta at the time so we moved into my Grandfather's shrine. I went to school and nothing significant happened until the day of my fifteenth birthday. That is when I was dragged down the well by Mistress Centipede because I was born with a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama that was created by the powerful Priestess Midoriko and eventually was passed to my incarnation Kikyo who died and had it burned with her body." Looking at the sand she said, "Are you going to at least let me pull back a little bit," she questioned it and tested the waters so she can point to the left side of her torso. "This is also when I got these, where she bit me and forced the jewel out of my body," she was about to keep talking when he moved his right hand to feel the smooth skin as he studied it from his angle.

Not sure if she likes someone looking at her scarred flesh so intensely she moved her arms to block his view but he grabbed them instead, forcing them to her side. "Don't cover them, I think they are beautiful," he told her before looking at her dark locks since they had an onyx appearance earlier. Streams of light shined down through the trees from sun, hitting her locks making them glisten and give that same onyx effect he had seen earlier. Feeling her shift on her feet as they have already been standing there for at least an hour now he decided to try something since it was clear that the sand will not let them part. Bending down and freaking her out when he was almost level with her breasts he swept an arm behind her knees to carry her. "We should get you back out in the sun by your clothes, the sand shouldn't have a problem with that at least," he explained his actions.

Cheeks flaming red at this predicament she is in with this handsome stranger, she found today to be quite the humiliating and frustrating day. The sand had settled around them, not letting her leave but allowing her to sit, that is on his lap and no further which made her even more uncomfortable. As the sun began to set and they continued to talk in order to break up the tension still in her, she slowly eased up until her back rested against him comfortably. The moon rose looking large in the sky as it peaked over the trees, crickets chirped and fireflies glowed around the area as they listened to the gentle lapping of the river water against the embankment.

Dark eyes watched two figures standing in a clearing under the moonlight. One grumbled before stomping his feet and sniffing the air. "What is taking the wench so long, she couldn't still be mad at this point," he sniffed the air again.

"She wouldn't be so foolish to sleep out here," the other said though it sounded more like a question as they both stared in one direction.

"Who knows, you must have really pissed her off for her to still be gone and why the hell do I smell so much sand," he exclaimed, "What the hell is she doing, making sand castles?"

"We will retrieve her, she has obviously chosen to be foolish and I can pick up the scent of a human male from the smell of it," he had sniffed the air in a much more subtle manner than his companion.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier, she could be in trouble you bastard," he took off running into the trees while the other left in a blur, arriving before him but staying in the shadows of the trees.

Following at a distance in the way they went he approached from a different angle when he realized the other two stopped. If not for his ability to deplete his scent they would have found him immediately with their strong senses of smell. Taking in the situation in front of him they all apparently had a hard time believing it is real. Going through the trees around them to get a better view he still couldn't really believe it but right in front of him is his brother holding a beautiful woman on his lap.

"Who the hell is that bastard holding Kagome," he growled out while earning a frigid glare.

"There is more going on here than what it appears," Sesshoumaru said as his eyes narrowed while he studied the area.

"I don't care, that bastard better let her go," he rushed out drawing Tetsuiga. "Get the hell away from her asshole," he swung to take his head off, sand instantly rising to stop his sword as aqua eyes looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"InuYasha," Kagome looked up, seeing the sword just inches from Gaara's neck. "Would you knock it off, sit?!"

BAM!

He muttered unintelligibly face down in the ground, Gaara watching with a surprised look as a simple word just sent the dog eared man face planting the ground into a small crater. Maybe he should be a little wary of her if she can do that to an obviously powerful male. He watched the man slowly force himself up with an angry glare shot at the both of them.

"You better have a good explanation for this! What the hell did he do to you? Is your head broken or something because last I checked you don't go around sitting on just any guys lap out in the middle of the forest!" He vented at her trying to figure out if maybe she is under some kind of spell or illusion.

"Well maybe if you just walk up like a normal person and ask instead of rushing in to take off someone's head then you could have known by now," she glared at him angry.

Reaching down he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Gaara, "Yeah well until I have those answers and am satisfied you can get the fuck off this bastard's lap."

"Oww, InuYasha would you quit it?! Sit!" She sent him crashing right back to the ground as the sand that had gathered up and grabbed her foot pulled her right back to Gaara who had stood up and crossed his arms, highly displeased and now encouraging the sand to keep her with him. "As weird as it is the sand won't let either of us part, I have been stuck out here for hours since it refused to let me leave or even move an inch away from him!"

"That does sound freaking stupid! Your head is broken!" InuYasha yelled at her as he once again got up from the ground. "It won't be able to do anything when I send him straight to hell using the Meido!" Eyes widening he unfurled his scroll, the sound of rattling came out taking InuYasha by surprise as this creepy thing came at him before capturing him inside, "Hey what the hell, let me out!"

"Kankuro," Gaara said as he followed the direction it came from and made out his brother's form in the tree before he jumped down and walked out.

"You idiot, either the sand would prevent him from getting sucked in or we would both go straight to hell," she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru finally came out from the tree line after watching everything and having noticed they had more company hiding in the trees. "InuYasha enough," he ordered his younger half-brother. "I had already told you there is more going on that what it appears; now Priestess explain this situation."

Still irked at him and deciding to blame him for her getting into this she made sure he knew she is still mad at that so called training session. "He is from another era, the sand dragged him down the well to this era and after he approached me it refused to let us part. See," she demonstrated by taking a step away just for the sand to swirl around them and push her back.

He remained quiet for a few moments while Kankuro had Black Ant let the white haired guy go that has been called InuYasha. "The sand dragged you all the way back here for a woman," he looked at his younger brother wanting verification.

"Yes, how did you get here," he asked in return.

"I notified the council about the bizarre turn in events then jumped in on my own to see if it would let me through. They want you back within two days or they are going to begin the process of electing a new Kazekage for the safety of the village remaining strong and stable." He informed him of the deadline. "Have you tried going back then?" He asked, looking over the others in the clearing as the white haired guy looked at them angrier than before but with the glares of the other male and the woman he kept his mouth shut.

"Yes but it would not let me through and the sand would then immediately push me back out of the passage as well so I now have a theory as to the only way I will be allowed to go home," his eyes shifted towards Kagome. "This must be Mother's will, that is what I have figured out so far," he said to his brother while gaining a scoff from InuYasha.

"Really, are you going to start saying your mommy is playing matchmaker using the sand then?" He snickered as he looked at the unamused auburn male while the brunette narrowed his eyes.

"My Mother infused her will into the sand when I was born to always protect and love me after her death, so you could say yes she is in fact doing all of this," he replied quite seriously as he felt tempted to use his own version of the sit command.

"He speaks the truth half breed, I could sense something else was at play here and he does not smell of lies," he paused and from the look in his eyes Kagome could tell that what would come next would set her off once again at being angry at him. "It would seem the situation with the Priestess has resolved itself, she has found her match. Typical that it would involve time travel just to bring them together," he commented as he eyed them, "What are you?"

"We're shinobi of the sand," Kankuro answered for them, "and what are you?"

"Dog demon, Lord of the Western Lands," he replied then looked over InuYasha, "he is a half demon, we came from the same sire and she is a Priestess." He looked at them feeling their unique power, "You smell different from the humans of this time, far more appealing to my nose. How far into the future are you then?"

"I don't even know where we are right now," he answered but was quickly given a reply.

"This is the 1500's, I'm from 500 years into the future," Kagome replied.

"Another 2500 years from her time then," he replied to this Western Lord feeling he should remain respectful.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon shining down on them as he thought about it. "Supreme Conquest, I wonder if it would be worth it but you humans are strong, I think I will gauge my skills against the strongest of you," he suddenly replied. "Priestess, I will inform your Mother that you will be 2500 years into the future, after that you should be expecting to see me," he looked down sharply at her.

"Wait, hold up! Who says I am going anywhere?" She looked right back at him, challenging him as always.

"Your other half has a respectful position as a leader I am guessing," He received confirmation from them, "and needs to return to it. You should feel honored that the Gods gave you such a life partner. He will be able to return home now that he has you with him," he stated as if he knew for sure it is to be true and then departed, pulling InuYasha with him kicking and yelling as they went back to the clearing of the well.

Before she could start yelling at him she was picked up by Gaara while Kankuro sealed Black Ant back into the scroll. They then left with her yelling at Gaara instead. "You have got to be kidding me, we have only just met!"

"Would you knock it off already, only you and that InuYasha character are putting up a fight about this," Kankuro sent her an annoyed look. "Gaara has duties to return to and we can't be wasting time for the sand to finally let you both part. If an enemy found out he is gone they might attack the village and our allies are too far away to be of any help until after the fact," he levelled her with a serious look. They arrived at the clearing with Gaara going through first with Kagome and Kankuro following behind once it looked like they went through.

"Wow, Daddy whisked Mommy away just like that," their daughter's eyes grew big with childish delight at the story.

"You are still quite caught up in seeing it as a fairy tale come to life," Kagome tsked her way as she remained rocking the baby.

"What happened next," their son asked really intrigued with the story of how they met.

"Well," Kagome reflected as Gaara picked up his glass of water, "I was stubborn for a couple days and kept denying that I felt anything. The sand had finally stopped acting up but I couldn't get through the well alone when I had attempted to leave. After Gaara was done with work for the day he went with me through the well and we realized now we just have to think of where we want to go and the well takes us there so we met my Mother who turned out to be absolutely thrilled as we walked in and found her having tea with Sesshoumaru. I later on realized that I was quickly falling in love with your Father and stopped fighting it. A year after we met he took me on a date to where we first met and he proposed. We then decided to marry exactly a year later at the same place, by then it was found out our closest friends and relatives could go through the well so we had the ceremony and took several honey moons to make up for the fact he couldn't take one big vacation," she finished up the story knowing the kids are getting sleepy.

"So how did you have us," their daughter asked and they both coughed with red cheeks.

Gaara chose to answer that by saying, "Out of our love for one another we created each of you when it overflows."

"Wait so what about other people that have big families," her eyes grew worried, "does that mean they love each other more than you two do?"

"Uh," he stumbled, "What I mean to say is that we create you out of love but we can choose when and how many children we would like to a certain extent. We are still quite young so we might have more children but your Mother, as you know, will have the baby in her womb for around nine months each time," he explained, not willing to get right into the birds and the bees when they are still this young.

"Oh, then could I have another five or six siblings," she asked rather cutely while her brother didn't seem so fond of that idea and their parents paled at the thought of having that many children.

Not seeing any help from his wife he had to let her down lightly with his reply of, "I doubt we would have that many but we could have more. It takes a lot to raise just one child and now we have three, you wouldn't want to have less time with us because we are busy changing diapers all the time," he watched her shake her little head before covering a little yawn as his son then yawned as well and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Okay birthday girl, it is time for you kids to go to bed and your baby brother too," she looked down at the sleepy infant with a tuft of red hair. Their son climbed on their Father's back for a piggy back ride while their daughter asked him to carry her like a princess. The trio made their way into their daughter's room first where they gave her a kiss goodnight after tucking her in. Then Gaara went off to his son's new separate room where he slid off his back into bed receiving the same amount of affection. Climbing into their own bed Kagome put their youngest in the bassinet before turning into her husband's embrace. "Love you," she kissed him on the chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Love you forever and more," he replied with a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Dear," she said up to him.

"Yes," his tired voice came out.

"Our love has overflowed again," she informed him with a hidden grin.

His forehead creased trying to figure out what she is talking about. Readjusting himself to look down at her with his aqua orbs, "Kagome," he simply said.

"Surprise, we're having twins!" She pulled her stunned husband down to her as she gave him a kiss. "I just found out earlier today so it looks like she is getting closer to having another five or six siblings," she teased as his eyes softened down at her and pulled her in for another kiss. "Didn't I tell you we should have used protection that one time," she tapped him on the nose as he gave her a small smile.

"Then I guess it is a good thing you are already pregnant," he hinted at where his thoughts are going. Pulling her shirt off as he kicked off his pants he showed her just how happy he is at the news of her pregnancy. "Looks like I am getting the big family I have wanted," he mumbled against her lips as they celebrated the news of how their love had overflowed once again. 'Thank you Mother for infusing your will into the sand and bringing us together,' he thought fondly as he showered his wife with kisses.


End file.
